


Viva la mamma

by Spettrocoli



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Sad and Happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby Edoardo, crying Edoardo, ma questo è quello che ho immaginato io, non sapremo mai cosa avrebbe raccontato Edo di sua mamma se Ele non lo avesse interrotto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Il piccolo Edoardo e sua madre passano un po' di tempo insieme
Kudos: 2





	Viva la mamma

Adorava andare a prendere i figli a scuola. Vederli correre incontro a lei con gli zainetti che rendevano difficili i movimenti, ma senza per questo diminuire il loro entusiasmo, le faceva scoppiare il cuore di gioia. Non importava come fosse andato il lavoro quel giorno, se qualche cliente fosse stato scortese o se il suo capo le avesse scaricato di nuovo più pratiche di quelle che le spettavano, quando vedeva i sorrisi sui visi tondi dei suoi bambini, passava tutto. I suoi occhi scuri individuarono subito Andrea e si soffermarono sul sorriso stampato sul viso mentre raggiungeva il cancello scherzando con i suoi amici. Di riflesso, un sorriso spontaneo si dipinse sulle sue labbra. I suoi occhi si allontanarono dalla figura per cercarne un’altra altrettanto familiare. Quando si sentì tirare per la manica abbandonò momentaneamente l’infruttuosa ricerca e abbassò lo sguardo lasciando cadere le braccia che aveva tenuto incrociate fino ad allora.  
“Ciao, amore! Come è andata a scuola?” chiese al figlio maggiore, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia che fu ricambiato senza esitazione.  
“Bene! Posso andare a casa di Marco oggi?”  
“Come si dice?”  
“Per favore” disse il bambino con voce cantilenante. Quella domanda gli veniva posta ogni volta che chiedeva qualcosa ma proprio non riusciva a ricordarsi di aggiungere quella forma di cortesia.  
Cercò la mamma di Marco con lo sguardo e la vide poco lontana che già si faceva strada verso di lei con il figlio al seguito. Le sorrise.  
“Non è un problema se viene da te?” chiese, come se ciò non capitasse almeno una volta a settimana.  
“Ma figurati, nessun problema! Ti chiamo io per venire a prenderlo, va bene?”  
“Va bene, grazie.” Poi si rivolse al figlio. “Comportati bene, okay?” si raccomandò scompigliandogli i capelli affettuosamente.  
Andrea annuì. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e poi salutò tutti e tre guardandoli allontanarsi.  
A quel punto tornò a cercare Edoardo e lo individuò subito. C’era qualcosa che non andava. Federico, il suo migliore amico, non era al suo fianco e nessun sorriso illuminava i suoi lineamenti dolci, così simili a quelli del padre. Al contrario, un broncio, che lo faceva comunque sembrare adorabile, occupava il suo viso.  
La madre si accigliò e una mano salì a portare una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. La lingua umettò le labbra sottili che i due figli avevano ereditato da lei.  
Edoardo la raggiunse e lei si accovacciò aprendo le braccia per abbracciarlo, sperando che ciò alleviasse in qualche modo il suo tormento. Il suo puffo vi si gettò senza esitazione e la strinse con forza, affondando il viso contro il suo collo. Gli accarezzò la schiena sotto lo zaino e non lo lasciò andare finché non fu lui a farlo. Allora gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e, preso lo zainetto in una mano, gli offrì l’altra. “Andiamo?”  
Edoardo la prese e annuì facendo rimbalzare i ricciolini neri che adorava accarezzare.  
Il viaggio in macchina fu silenzioso. Non ci era abituata, di solito era difficile far stare zitto Edo, ma quando era triste o arrabbiato era impossibile cavargli anche solo una parola e lei lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che sarebbe stato controproducente pressarlo affinché parlasse, l’avrebbe fatto quando se la fosse sentita. Tuttavia non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo dallo specchietto retrovisore. Per quanto le dispiacesse sapere che qualcosa aveva turbato la pace del figlio minore, non riusciva a non trovarlo un po’ buffo. Il suo gomito era posato sul bracciolo del seggiolino, il mento sulla mano paffutella, lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino e una piccola ruga d’espressione a rigargli la fronte accigliata.  
Appena furono a casa, non fece in tempo a posare lo zaino e la borsa che Edo era sparito nell’enorme villa che il marito aveva tanto spinto perché comprassero.  
Andò in cucina e bevve un bicchier d’acqua poi, con calma, raggiunse la stanzetta di Edoardo. Bussò piano alla porta accostata. Quando nessuno rispose, la aprì piano. Non c’era alcun segno del bimbo a parte le scarpe abbandonate disordinatamente vicino al letto. I suoi occhi caddero sull’armadio di legno chiaro, in tinta con tutto il resto della stanza. Lo raggiunse e lo aprì, i suoi occhi non fecero fatica a trovare la figura accovacciata. Si piegò per essere alla sua altezza e gli porse una mano. La testolina riccioluta si sollevò mostrando il visino rigato di lacrime. La manina paffutella di Edoardo prese quella della mamma che lo aiutò ad alzarsi rivolgendogli un sorriso dolce. Asciugò con delicatezza le lacrime dalle sue guanciotte.  
“Meglio evitare che la casa si allaghi, mh?” disse cercando di strappargli un sorriso. “C’è un posto dove possiamo andare a piangere tutte le nostre lacrime senza rischiare di affogare.”  
Questo gli provocò un piccolo sorriso.  
“Mettiti le scarpe e andiamo.” Edoardo annuì e si asciugò le lacrime prima di correre a mettersele. La donna si rimise in piedi e attese che il figlio fosse pronto.  
“Pronto” la vocina trillò.   
“Andiamo allora.”  
Caricata la barchetta a remi sul tettuccio della macchina, partirono e dopo meno di mezz’ora erano al piccolo molo di legno.  
La mamma scaricò la barchetta e affidò i remi a Edoardo che con un po’ di fatica ma tanto orgoglio li portò sul molo e li posò lì, poi tornò indietro insistendo per aiutarla nonostante la piccola barca fosse troppo grande per lui. Gli lasciò credere di essere un grande aiuto, era felice di vedere suo figlio sempre pronto ad aiutare il prossimo.  
Misero la barca in acqua con il libro preferito di Edo, la scatola di biscotti fatti in casa e il thermos con la tisana al cioccolato per la quale Edo impazziva. Salirono e la madre remò finché non furono abbastanza lontani dalla riva. Quando fu soddisfatta del punto in cui si trovavano, ritirò i remi in barca. Si allungò verso il figlio e chiuse meglio la sua giacchetta per non fargli prendere freddo. Il nasino si era già arrossato. Gli riempì un bicchiere di tisana e glielo porse e aprì la scatola di biscotti così che entrambi potessero prenderli. Prese un po’ di tisana per sé e aprì il libro iniziando a leggere ad alta voce. Era quasi a metà della storia quando Edo parlò.  
“Ho litigato con Fede” ammise evitando lo sguardo della mamma e guardando il biscotto che teneva in mano come se ne stesse analizzando la struttura molecolare. Lei chiuse il libro.  
“Come mai?”  
“La sua fidanzata l’ha lasciato perché ora le piaccio io ma lei non mi piace, non volevo rubargliela!” spiegò, sul punto di scoppiare di nuovo a piangere.  
“Tu hai provato a dirglielo?”  
“Sì, ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi” rispose tirando su col naso.  
“Oh, tesoro, sono sicura che abbia solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo, poi farete pace” lo rassicurò sporgendosi per spostargli un ricciolino ribelle da davanti agli occhi. Gli accarezzò la guancia e sorrise dolcemente. Quei sorrisi lo facevano sempre stare meglio, nonostante la loro semplicità e forse proprio per quello: erano semplici e pieni di amore.  
Sorrise ancora incerto ma annuì. “Speriamo. Come finisce la storia?” chiese poi, come se non l’avessero già letta almeno un centinaio di volte prima di allora. L’argomento era chiuso. Avrebbe risolto da solo come al solito, ma sapeva che la sua mamma era sempre pronta ad ascoltarlo e consolarlo.  
La madre sorrise, prese un sorso di tisana e tornò a leggere. L’aria era notevolmente più tranquilla ora. Edo chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di imprimere nella memoria le sensazioni di quel momento. Tutto era perfetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
